1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component incorporating substrate which incorporates a plurality of electronic components in the substrate, and a method for manufacturing the component incorporating substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of laminated bodies each incorporating a circuit pattern have been proposed. For example, according to Japanese Patent No. 3407727, a multilayer substrate incorporating a circuit pattern is formed by laminating a plurality of thermoplastic insulating base members and bonding them by heating under pressure.
According to the multilayer substrate disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3407727, the thermoplastic insulating base members including conductors on their one surfaces are laminated with the conductor-containing surfaces facing toward the same direction with respect to the base members. Thus, according to the multilayer substrate disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3407727, two conductor patterns provided on the base members in different layers are connected through an interlayer connection conductor which penetrates the base member disposed between the two conductor patterns. The interlayer connection conductor is formed in such a manner that a through hole is formed in the base member, this through hole is filled with electrically-conductive paste, and the electrically-conductive paste is solidified when the base members are bonded by heating under pressure.
As for this multilayer substrate, when a plurality of electronic components are incorporated in the different layers of the multilayer substrate, and a common conductor pattern is connected to the plurality of electronic components, it is necessary to provide wiring patterns for connecting the common conductor pattern to the respective electronic components.
FIG. 6 is a side surface cross-sectional view illustrating wiring patterns of a component incorporating substrate provided based on a conventional configuration. As illustrated in FIG. 6, a component incorporating substrate 10P provided based on the conventional configuration includes a laminated body 900P. The laminated body 900P is provided by laminating thermoplastic insulating base members 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, and 906. In this case, the insulating base members 903 to 906 are laminated with their conductor-containing surfaces facing toward the same direction with respect to the base members.
A common conductor pattern 931 and a conductor pattern 932 are formed on the surface of the insulating base member 903. A conductor pattern 941P is formed on the surface of the insulating base member 904, and a conductor pattern 951P is formed on the surface of the insulating base member 905. Furthermore, conductor patterns 961P and 962P are formed on the surface of the insulating base member 906.
An electronic component 21 is incorporated in the layer of the insulating base member 902 in the laminated body 900P. Mounting terminals 211 and 212 of the electronic component 21 face toward the insulating base member 903. The mounting terminal 211 is connected to the conductor pattern 931 through an interlayer connection conductor 331 formed at a position overlapping with the conductor pattern 931, in the insulating base member 903. The mounting terminal 212 is connected to the conductor pattern 932 through an interlayer connection conductor 332 formed at a position overlapping with the conductor pattern 932, in the insulating base member 903.
An electronic component 22 is incorporated in the layer of the insulating base member 905 in the laminated body 900P. Mounting terminals 221 and 222 of the electronic component 22 face toward the insulating base member 906. The mounting terminal 221 is connected to the conductor pattern 961P through an interlayer connection conductor 361P formed at a position overlapping with the conductor pattern 961P, in the insulating base member 906.
In this configuration, the electronic component 21 is connected to the conductor pattern 931 only through the interlayer connection conductor 331. Meanwhile, the electronic component 22 is connected to the conductor pattern 931 through the interlayer connection conductor 361P, the conductor pattern 961P, the interlayer connection conductor 363P, the conductor pattern 951P, the interlayer connection conductor 351P, the conductor pattern 941P, and the interlayer connection conductor 341P. Thus, the wiring for the electronic component 22 is long, which causes an increase in transmission loss.